


Never Have I Ever, or Half a Shade of WinterHawk

by LizzieHarker



Series: A Comedy of Arrows [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: A Comedy of Arrows, Arrowsverse, CaptainWinterHawk - Freeform, Does that ship have a better name?, Drinking Games, Epic Bromance, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Poor Sam Wilson, You don't have to squint too hard though, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieHarker/pseuds/LizzieHarker
Summary: Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, is a reckless flirt. He can't help it; it comes with the sass and smart attitude.His current favorite passtime is flirting with Bucky Barnes, formally known as The Winter Soldier, and currently known as his best bro.The game may have taken a turn.When Steve Rogers, formerly Captain America and currently Bucky's boyfriend, finds out, there are highly unexpected Consequences.Yes, capitol C.





	Never Have I Ever, or Half a Shade of WinterHawk

It was all Sam’s fault. Betrayal by bird bro. Clint wasn’t sure what the punishment should be, but it had to be something good. He slammed his eighth shot glass down and sulked. Nat giggled beside him. Six of her ten were gone, as were Sam’s. Bucky, stretched out with his back against Steve’s side and his legs in Clint’s lap, had taken seven. They’d been playing for an hour and Steve had only taken three. 

Clint couldn’t really _blame_ Sam for targeting Steve. Cap deserved it, even if he couldn’t get drunk. Captain All-American shrugged and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. Clint had the misfortune to drink _those_ shots, too. Jerk.

And there Sam was, still trying to sully Cap’s basically spotless, wholesome reputation.

“Fine,” Sam said, pointing at Steve. “Never have I ever made out with Bucky Barnes.”

Steve rolled his eyes and picked up a shot as Natasha did the same. They reached across Clint to clink glasses.

“Futzing hell,” Clint swore, snatching his ninth off the table and tossing it back. 

Steve stopped with his shot halfway to his mouth, eyes wide. Natasha looked at Clint, one brow raised and a smirk on her lips. Bucky tried not to laugh. 

Yup. Sam’s fault. Thanks a lot, pal. Clint looked from Bucky to Steve. Steve tossed back his shot and set his glass carefully on the table. Too carefully. Uh oh. 

Clint raised his hands. “Okay, this looks bad, but I can explain.”

“Please do,” Steve answered, crossing his arms. He’d used his Captain America voice. Aw, shit. Next to him, Bucky smirked harder.

Clint casually leaned back into Natasha, as far from Steve as he could get. “Fine. Buck, Kate, and I were tailing those guys who’d busted up that bank. They were gettin’ ready to hit another one. Katie-Kate was supposed to stall ‘em while Buck took out the ones in the van. I was busy disabling their equipment and running the op. It was supposed to be an easy hit, in and out. Then _somebody_ got himself caught.” He glared at Bucky. 

Bucky spread his hands. “Oops.”

Steve was still staring at him, expression flat. Right about now, Clint could use a wavy flashback sequence or something. Scrutiny from the All-Seeing Gaze of Justice wasn’t exactly comfortable. 

“Anyway,” he continued, “this is how it went down. I’d just finished dismantling their security system . . .”

*

Clint plucked the USB arrow from the drive and collapsed it, a grin on his face. And Kate had said pocket arrows were stupid. Ha. “Covert op” meant he’d left his quiver at home, but what was the harm in taking a spare arrow or two. He was moving out when his comms crackled.

“Uh, Hawkeye?” Bucky said. “We may have an issue.”

“What is it, Barnes?” Kate answered.

Clint glared at the body of the unconscious guard in front of him.

“Uh, other . . . Hawkeye.”

He could almost _hear_ Katie-Kate rolling her eyes. “What’s the problem?”

The line grew staticky. “The thugs in the van are out cold, but I think one of the inside guys spotted me. I’m being tailed.”

Kate answered. “Where are you now?”

“Corner of 5th.”

Clint slipped back onto the street, hands in his pockets, looking bored. “I’ve got you, Barnes. I’m by the gelato stand on 3rd. Head my way. The bank’s off 2nd, so we can either intercept or take ‘em by surprise.”

“Yeah, cause hiding’s so easy,” Bucky replied. “I can totally conceal the shiny and not-at-all-obvious metal arm.”

“Relax, bro. Step one in gettin’ outta Dodge: walk, don’t run.”

He wandered over to the little popup stand and leaned against the brick building behind him. The stone was warm against his back. What a pretty day for a heist. If they wrapped this up, he’d even squeeze in taking Lucky to the park. He’d like that. Clint felt bad leaving him at home all time. Yeah, a walk in the park, some pizza, and kickin’ back with an episode or six of _Dog Cops_. Perfect.

It look him half a second longer than he’d like to spot Bucky. He’d pulled his hair up, wrapped a loose scarf around his neck, and had Steve’s glasses perched on his nose. Clint rolled his eyes. What a hipster. He fell into step beside him with a snort. “Lookin’ hot. Still got your fan club on your tail?”

Bucky shoved him. “Yes.”

Clint caught their reflection in a shop window. “Medium height, average build. Dark hair. Kinda bank robberish?”

“That’s the guy.” 

“Hey Hawkeye, I’ve got the goons penned,” Kate said. “What now?”

“Once I rescue our damsel in distress, we’ll head your way. Try not to blow anything up until we get there?”

“10-4, but I make nooooo promises,” she answered, sounding too happy.

Bucky arched a brow. “She’s not gonna wait for us, is she?”

“Nope,” Clint said, grinning. He really did like Katie-Kate. “No comment about being a damsel?”

“Bro, I’m a baddest damsel in the castle. You’re lucky to save me.”

The comms went off again. “Hawkeye?” Clint said.

“Ho-ly shit! Barnes, Barton, incoming. He slipped outta my sight. I think your friend called for backup,” Kate answered. “I got the rest tied down and but, uh, there’s another problem. A vaguely bomb-shaped problem.”

“Katie-Kate,” Clint warned.

“I mean don’t worry,” she added, trying for casual. He’d bet she did that hand-flip, brush-off thing he hated. “I can handle this. I’m practically an Avenger. I mean, I would be. If they were still a thing.”

“Kate,” he snapped. “We’ll cover you. Don’t touch the bomb. Kate? Oh, futzing hell.” Clint slipped his arm through Bucky’s a little rougher than he intended. “Okay, avoid bad guys, get to Kate. Easy right?” The familiar slide and click of a loaded gun punctuated Clint’s sentence. Bucky shook his head. Wasn’t him. 

A second thug turned the corner. 

“Awesome.”

Clint forced himself to relax, taking his arm from Bucky’s and hooking a finger into Bucky’s scarf instead. He pressed his shoulders into the wall, leaning back. “Kiss me.”

Bucky’s eyes went wide. “What?!”

“Kiss me,” he repeated, pasting on an easy grin. “Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. They’ll walk right past us and we can follow.”

“Bird boy, have you-“

Clint didn’t give him time to finish his sentence. He yanked Bucky forward, head bent, and kissed him full on the lips. He pulled back just enough to kiss him again. Bucky’s hands remained at his sides. Clint reached forward and placed them on his hips. “For futz sake, Barnes, act like you like it.”

Bucky threw his arms around Clint’s neck and returned the kiss. “Ain’t actin’, pal.”

Clint looked back at the two goons. They were doing the best to not look at them. Excellent. He snaked an arm around Bucky’s shoulder, his other hand coming up to cradle his cheek. Bucky’s hands slid down to Clint’s neck, thumbs beneath his jaw. Buck tilted his head and nipped at Clint’s bottom lip. Clint raised a brow.

“Uh, we’re making a diversion?” he asked.

“Yup.” Bucky kissed him again, smirking against Clint’s mouth. “Act like you like it, bro. Unless you can’t keep up.”

 _That_ sounded like a challenge. Clint nipped him back, lips parting slightly. Cautiously, Bucky’s flicked his tongue against Clint’s bottom lip before drawing it between his teeth. He pulled back slowly, letting it slip away before he licked into Clint’s mouth.

*

“Whoa, hold on there, pal,” Bucky interrupted, holding up a hand. “Don’t blame that shit on me. You didn’t have to open your mouth.”

“You didn’t have to use tongue!” Clint countered.

Natasha smiled. “Go on.”

Clint sighed.

Bucky scoffed. “You loved it.”

“Not. The. Point,” Clint continued.

*

Clint, of course, retaliated. His tongue slid against Bucky’s, and Clint had the fleeting thought that Buck tasted like mocha and gunpowder and a hint of something spiced. Then Bucky’s left hand swatted his ass and it was game on. Clint threaded his fingers through Bucky’s hair and tugged, tilting his head back and giving Clint better access. Bucky sure as hell wasn’t backing down. His right hand tightened on the back of Clint’s neck, pulling him closer. 

He debated what move he could pull next when a steady tap-tap-tap caught his attention. He opened his eyes to find Kate standing there, arms crossed, thin wisps of smoke coming off her singed uniform and ash smudging her face. 

“Oh, no. That’s fine,” she said, voice dripping sarcasm. “Don’t let me interrupt. Here I am, doing all the legwork, including diffusing a futzing _bomb_ , while the two of you makeout. Don’t worry about it, boys. I got all day.”

Clint narrowed his eyes at Bucky. Bucky shrugged. “Guess we can call it a draw,” he offered. “You ain’t half bad, Barton.”

“I totally would have won,” Clint replied.

Katie-Kate planted her hands on her hips. “You’re both idiots.” She turned to Clint. “Good luck dealing with Captain America. I don’t wanna be around when he finds out about this.” Her expression turned thoughtful. “Actually, I kinda do.”

He exchanged a look with Bucky. Steve would understand. Right?

Clint couldn’t even fool himself with that one. “Aw, shit.”

*

“So, lemme get this straight,” Sam started.

“Mostly straight,” Natasha teased, pushing Clint’s shoulder. 

Clint glared.

“You took a page out of Nat’s spy handbook which somehow turned into a game of kissing chicken, _and_ you forgot about a bomb.”

“Katie-Kate can handle herself. Everything worked out okay. Day saved. Heist stopped.” Clint dared a glance at Steve. He was _too_ quiet. Steve being quiet was never a good sign. Clint almost reached for a shot glass to delay a bit longer.

Eventually, Steve let out a sigh. “You know the rules, Buck.”

Bucky dropped off the couch to kneel in front of Steve, running his hands up Steve’s thighs. “I know. But I made it up to you. Or do you need a reminder?” He batted his lashes, running his tongue along the edge of his teeth.

Steve pulled him back up and into his lap. “You know that’s not the agreement. You should have said something.”

“Well, you didn’t ask me if you could flirt with Carter.”

Steve kissed Bucky’s cheek. “Flirting is acceptable. Acting isn’t. If you wanted to makeout with him,” he said, shifting his focus to Clint, “you only needed to ask. You should invite me next time.”

Clint blinked. “Wait. What?!”

Bucky ignored him, pouting at Steve. “But you kissed Nat.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Not with tongue.”

Natasha folded her arms, amused. “I didn’t know that was an option, Rogers.”

“And that was different. We actually _were_ evading capture. Besides,” Steve continued, “at the time, the agreement wasn’t in play. I thought you were dead, sweetheart.”

Bucky pushed himself away from Steve. “Are you really pulling that card right now to make me feel guilty about kissing Clint? Peggy gets a pass, Steve, but you _also_ kissed Sharon. _In front of me_.”

Steve flushed. “She may have noticed that kiss was suspiciously dick-flavored. I didn’t _enjoy_ it.”

“Not the point. I refuse to be in trouble for casually making out with my best bro.”

What the futz was happening? Clint felt his face heat. “Uh, Steve? Do you . . . want to kiss me? Because, uh, I mean . . .”

Steve smirked. “Yeah, but not as bad as I wanna take a bite outta those shoulders. The way Bucky talks about ‘em, I think it’s worth exploring.”

“He’s real good, Stevie,” Bucky purred. “Even pulled my hair. You know how much I like it rough, and goddamn, he delivered. Solid nine outta ten, and I’m only docking points cause he ain’t you, baby doll.”

“Isn’t nice to tease, Buck,” Steve said, petting Bucky’s hair before twisting his fist and pulling. Bucky shivered. Steve petted him again. “Can’t blame you for kissing him. I’m just sorry I didn’t get to watch. 

Sam snatched the bottle of tequila off the table and huffed. “Oh hell no. Y’all wanna fuck? Go home. No threesomes are going down on this couch.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, turning his full attention to Clint. “Well, we can’t tell you about the last World War Threesome, but we can offer you a personal invitation to the next. You’re an expert marksman, right? Never miss a target?” He gave Clint a once-over. “I’d be interested in a demonstration of your bow work. If I had to guess, Clint, I’d say you know how to work over a shaft or two.”

Clint choked on air, blushing furiously.

“Damn, Stevie,” Bucky said, awed. “Look how red he is! You’re almost the same shade as Nat’s hair. How come I can’t make you blush, bro?”

“I expect filth from you,” Clint answered. “You have the foulest mouth of anyone I know, and trust me, I love it, but it’s a whole different game gettin’ dirty talked by the King of Freedom.”

“What do ya say, Barton? You gonna let me and Buck take you home? You got a key and a standing invitation,” Steve said.

“I _what_?”

“Oh, we can set him in the middle and take him apart.” Bucky looked back at Steve. “If we hadn’t gotten interrupted, I coulda marked him up real nice.” His gaze slide to Clint. “I bet the rest of you tastes amazing, too. And those bruises would last days. I love seeing my efforts pay off.”

Sam tilted the bottle back and took a swig. “Why did I think this was a good idea?”

Natasha chuckled. “Well? You going with them, Clint? Sounds like a great evening. I’m a bit jealous, really. Never been propositioned by Captain America.”

“I dunno,” Clint said, flush still high on his cheeks. “Buck and I got a nice thing going, but I’ve always wondered what a Capsicle would taste like.”

Steve arched a brow suggestively. “Why don’t you come over and find out?”

Bucky wiggled one of his empty shot glasses. “You should bring the tights. We’ll have ourselves a little show. Think of all the lovely sounds he’d make, Steve.”

“Betcha we could make him sing, but I don’t know if he could handle it, sweetheart.”

Clint smirked. He was burning up, but damn it, he was _not_ backing down. “I’ll handle it all you want, Cap.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. He slid over, snaking an arm around Clint’s waist, brushing his nose along Clint’s jaw. “I think I’m feeling a little jealous, Barton. Stevie never talks to me that way, and I love it when he’s absolutely filthy. Maybe we should teach him it’s not nice to tease.”

Natasha cleared her throat. “You boys realize you have an audience, right?” 

Bucky leaned over to study her. “Don’t tell me you’re not enjoying the show.”

“Oh, believe me, I am,” she said, “but I don’t think there’s enough tequila in the world to help Sam.” She shrugged. “Plus it is pretty rude to hold a threesome on his couch to which he is not invited.”

Steve blinked. “You’re right, Nat. Sorry. But then it wouldn’t be a threesome.” He turned to Bucky. “How many people make an orgy?”

Clint stared at him. He thought he heard his brain breaking.

“It’s not so much the number of participants as it is the whole getting-drunk-and-naked-and-fucking-whoever attitude,” Bucky replied.

Sam disappeared, returning a few minutes later with another bottle of tequila. “I’m throwing y’all out. I’m done. I’m taking the booze. I don’t know why I hang around you idiots.”

Natasha got up, leaving Clint to fend for himself. She knocked her hip into Sam’s. “Because they’re disasters and you can’t help yourself. It’s like a train wreck, but sometimes Clint buys me coffee, so it works out.”

“You still didn’t answer my question, Clint,” Steve said, gripping Bucky’s arm and pulling him back into an embrace. “You gonna come home with us? I don’t make promises without intention to deliver.”

Clint narrowed his eyes. Steve couldn’t be serious. “You’ve got to be fucking with me.”

“Not yet.” Steve pulled a move out of Bucky’s arsenal and ran his tongue along the edge of his teeth. “I got plenty more uses for this dirty mouth.”

At that point, Bucky lost it. He buried his face in Steve’s neck, laughing so hard, he couldn’t breathe. Clint still wasn’t sure if Cap was actually offering, or he was jerkin-

Nope. Don’t go there, Barton.

Bucky finally sat back up, tears rolling down his face. “C’mon, Stevie, before you break my bird boy and do irreparable damage to your friendship with Sam.” He hauled Steve up, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. “And if Barton’s not gonna take you up on your offer, I am more than willing to service my country.” Shoving Steve ahead of him, Bucky glanced back at Clint. “You know I’m crushin’ on you hard, Barton, and I’d totally bang you if you were into that kinda thing. If you change your mind . . .” He gripped Clint’s shirt collar and pulled him up, kissing him full on the lips. Bucky released him, shrugged, and pushed Steve out the door with a parting wave to Sam.

Sam saluted him with the tequila bottle. “Well, that’s not how I expected this evening to go. Never have I ever had a threesome.”

Clint smirked at Sam and Natasha as he stood, picked up his last shot, and with a wink at two of them, tossed it back before sauntering out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the three shots Steve and Clint _both_ took was "Never have I ever worn tights." 
> 
> You guys can guess the other two. ;)


End file.
